1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent power saving system, and in particular to an intelligent power saving system, that is realized through an energy storage device of a parallel connection structure.
2. The Prior Arts
Presently, for the power supply systems of various countries in the world, the most difficult and troublesome problem for the Power Company is that: too much power demand during peak period, so that the power company has to provide much more additional power plants, and the related power transmission and distribution facilities; while, in contrast, during the off-peak period, the power demand is too low, thus leading to the waste of large amount of electricity.
Moreover, by way of example, in the Electricity Utilization Technical Rules of the Taiwan Power Company, it is stipulated that for a user power consumption exceeding but no more than 10% of its contract capacity, its utility rate is doubled; however, for a user power consumption exceeding and more than 10% of its contract capacity, its utility rate is tripled. Therefore, presently, the problem of how to control effectively the power consumption to within its contract capacity is a most important task of cost saving in the Industry.
On the other hand, in the worldwide tendency and development of Carbon Emission Right Trading, and according to Carbon Footprint surveys conducted for various companies of the Industry, power consumption accounts for 60%˜80% Carbon Footprint of an ordinary company. Therefore, in case that a power company is able to manage and control power consumption of its user more correctly, then its operation efficiency can be increased significantly, hereby reducing the percentage of electricity carbon footprint, and raising the competitiveness of the enterprises in the world market.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of power management system are not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.